Merlin/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Merlin from Disney's The Sword in the Stone. Film ''The Sword in the Stone'' *A dark age indeed! An age of inconveniance! No plumbing! No electricity! No... nothing! falls into the well Oh, hang it all! Hang it all! gets his bucket filled with water out of the well, and tries to leave, but finds that he is caught in something Oh, now what? Now what?! the chain wrapped around his leg Here, leave off! LEAVE OFF! Oh, you fiendish chain, you! it away Everything complicated! One big medieval mess! *Now, let me see. He should be here in, I'd say, half an hour. *I told you, Archimedes, I am not sure. All I know is that someone will be coming, someone very important. *Fate will direct him to me, so that I, in turn, may guide him to his rightful place in the world. *Well! So, you did drop in for tea after all! Oh, you are a bit late, you know. *Yes. Now, my name is Merlin... Come, come, who are you, my lad? *Oh, that-that you would be dropping in? Well, I happen to be a wizard! A soothsayer! A prognosticator! I have the power to see into the future! Centuries into the future! I've even been there, lad. *Yes, everything! *Uh, vuh... No, no, not EVERYTHING. I, uh, I admit I didn't know whom to expect for tea, but as you can see... heh-heh!... with his staff to the hole in the roof where Arthur fell through ...I figured the exact place! *It was worth it, lad, if you learned something from it. *Right you are, Wart, so stick to your schooling, boy. *Hockety pockety wockety wack! Odds and ends and bric-a-brac! Wart Be with you in just a minute, son. Packing's almost done. Ha! shrinking and packing spell is going so fast that Archimedes, spinning off a rotating globe, rushes into his owl house for refuge. Unfortunately, it too is in the spell. The panicked owl, feeling his house moving... *Higitus Figitus Migitus Mum! Prestigitonium! Higitus Figitus Migitus Mum! Prestigitoni-UM! *Don't... don't you get any foolish ideas that magic will solve all your problems, because it won't. *Oh, bah! Everybody's got problems. The world is full of problems. his beard caught in the door D'oof! Oh, blast it all! There, now! You see what I mean? *So you must plan for the future, boy! You've got to find a direction! And you've, uh... oh, er... Now, by the by, what direction is this castle of yours? *Oh, oh... Mumbles All right, then we better get a move on. Come on, lad. Pick up the pace. Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up! *The name is MER-LIN and I happen to be the world's most powerful wizard! *All right, I shall demonstrate. throat Higitus, figitus, migitus moe, wind and snow, swirl and blow! billows out of the end of Merlin's wand and covers Sir Ector *Sir Ector with magical indoor snow That is what I call a "wizard blizzard". *Oh, no, no, no, no. Never touch the stuff. *I have come to educate the Wart. *voice I'm gone, but then, I'm not gone. Heh-heh-heh. So if I do leave, you can never be sure that I am gone, can you? *suddenly Thank you. You're very kind. Very generous, I must say. *Oh, big news, eh? Can't wait for the London Times - first edition won't be out for at least at his watch 1200 years. Archimedes, would you mind sailing down there and- *Oh, come now! You're as wet as you can get! *Archimedes! I'll turn you into a human! *I will! So help me, I will! *Works every time. Just like magic! *Archimedes, where... where-where are we? *Uh, c-castle? Castle? *Uh... The boy? *Archimedes Now, now, just a moment. I-I... *it's not from Archimedes Oh. *Science indeed. One dummy trying to knock off another dummy with a bit of a stick. *Yes. That boy's got real spark, lots of spirit. Throws himself, heart and soul, into everything he does. And that's really worth something. If it could only be turned in the right direction. *Oh, I intend to cheat of course. Use magic! Every last trick in the trade if, I have to. *Arthur to swim as a fish Now, there are lots of ups and downs like, like a... like a helicopter. *Archimedes When he stays out all night, he's always grumpy the next morning. *Yes, y... oh. Well, no, never mind. *Don't take gravity too lightly or it'll catch up with you. *Gravity is what causes you to fall. *Yes, it's like a stumble or a... No, no, no, no, no. It's the force that pulls you downward, the... the phenomenon that any two material particles or bodies, if free to move, will be accelerated toward each other. *Oh, well, what's wrong with that? After all, my boy, you ARE a fish. Instinct, you know. *Yes! Oh... oh, I did? Well that's-that's neither here nor there. *Who, me? *Now, Archimedes. Why would you half-drown yourself for a tidbit of fish, eh?, and after such a big breakfast? *No one will know the difference, son. Who cares as long as the work gets done? *By George! I've had enough of this nonsense! ALAKAZAM! an atom bomb explosion, Merlin changes back into a human, causing the granny squirrel to scream. There! Now you see? I'm an ugly, horrible, grouchy old man! *So, here we are. *Snick, snack, snorum! *Ah, you know, lad... that love business is a powerful thing. *Well, yes, boy, in its way, I'd, uh- Yes, I'd say it's the greatest force on Earth. *You call washing dishes and sweeping floors a work of evil? *firmly Madame, you won't! in a puff of smoke *I'm sorry, lad. Sorry I spoiled everything. I know that trip to London meant a great deal to you. *No, no, you're in a great spot, boy. You can't go down now, it can only be up from here. *Use your head, and education, lad. *Get it first, and who knows? Are you willing to try? *his back That's the spirit! We'll start tomorrow! We'll show 'em, won't we, boy? *Yes. Yes, that's right, and it also, uh, goes A-round. *No, no, no, it's round now. Man will discover this in centuries to come. And he will also find that the world is merely a tiny speck in the universe. *Archimedes, have you seen that flying machine model? *Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Here we are. *up the propeller of the model airplane, but not noticing his long beard getting caught in it I am about to prove otherwise, Archimedes, if you care to watch. Here she goes! tosses it out the window No, no, no - NO! plane unravels from his beard at the wrong angle, and starts to fall out of the sky. *It would have worked if... if it weren't for this infernal beard! continues to laugh hysterically. Man will fly someday, I tell you! I have been there! I have seen it! *him in one hand Hold it, boy! Not so fast, not so fast. First, I'd better explain the mechanics of a bird's wing. Archimedes' wing and runs his finger along the feathers Now, these large feathers are called the primaries, and-- *I have made an extensive study of birds in flight, and-- *All right, Mr. Know-It-All! He's your pupil! *Rule 4: No cheating! *nervously Now, Mim! No dragons, remember? *Madam, I have not disappeared. I'm very tiny. I am a germ. A rare disease. I am called malignalitaloptereosis... and you caught me, Mim! *disapprovingly Ha! *Yes indeed. A fine monkey suit for polishing boots! *And I thought you were going to amount to something! up out of his chair I thought you had a few brains! over a stack of books Great future! Hah! A stooge for that big lunk, Kay! Congratulations, boy! *And I thought you were going to amount to something! up out of his chair I thought you had a few brains! over a stack of books Great future! Hah! A stooge for that big lunk, Kay! Congratulations, boy! *Bermuda? Yes, back from Bermuda and the 20th century! And believe me, you can have it! One big modern mess! Alakazam! changes back into his regular clothes *surprised Aha! Of course, of course! King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table! *Oh, would you rather have a square one? *Boy, boy, boy.... You'll become a great legend. They'll be writing books about you for centuries to come. Why, they might even make a motion picture about you. *Well, uh.... that's something like television. Without commercials. Television ''House of Mouse'' So Mickey I shall give you 50 bucks if you obtain Arthur a sword. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Oh, why can't I ever seem to remember this address exactly?" *"Oh, I'm very sad to say this isn't one of mine...but what a remarkable book it is. This unassuming volume seems to have the unusual effect of awakening one's innermost abilities." *"The name is Merlin! I'm a powerful wizard, and I'll have you know a lot of wisdom comes with age. Anyway, as I said, the book is not mine, but I'd be happy to keep it here for you." *"Hang it all! Can't I get a moment's peace!?" *"Oh, ordering me about—now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard. Oh ho... Another scamp looking to wake the powers inside him, is that it?" *"We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You may have a gander, if you like." *"Just as I said it would happen, here's the third one! That book is almost more trouble than it's worth..." *"Say no more. The book you need to awaken the powers within you is just inside. Read to your heart's content, my dear." *"Well, well...You’ve arrived sooner than I expected." *"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It’s good to be home. Your king has requested my help." *"Ah. So, you have found the key." *"Presto!" *"There, now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you’re ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." *"Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don’t even know, myself. In fact, it’s not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I’ll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I’ll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours...You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that." *"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" *"Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!" *"Well, now...took your time, did you?" *"That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora—that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I...Oh! Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy." *"Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" *"I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now." *"Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need." *"What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought—oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you." *"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." *"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." *"Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do---lock it with your Keyblade." *"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" *"There should be a door identical to this one in that world. You must use your power to close it!" *"By george! The lads have accomplished their mission." *"Think wisely!" *"That MCP thingy set the town's defense devices to attack us. We can't fight back, so if you get close to them you'll just have to dodge their attacks." *"OLD loon you say!?" *"Oh ho-ho-ho, I'll show you who's old!" *"Be on your guard!" *"Hmm... I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion!" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Sword in the Stone Quotes